


so don't say yes

by Finally_Home



Series: based on songs [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Forced Marriage, M/M, Song: Speak Now (Taylor Swift), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Objection, as is kyuhyun, changmin's a fucking mess, i cannot emphasize how fluff this is, lee yeonhee and go ara are mentioned, the lucky bride is ofc boa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Home/pseuds/Finally_Home
Summary: run away now
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: based on songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755427
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	so don't say yes

**Author's Note:**

> [taylor swift - speak now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlWMJbbLyA0)

The church is busy, inside and out, packed with people rushing about, some shouting orders and others simply idling. Waiters sweat underneath the sun as they set up tables on the front lawn, and he knows that inside of the building must look beautiful as well. They’ve done well, spent a lot of time, money, and effort into making this look good, and he almost feels bad for having to ruin it later.

Colorful skirts swish as he sidesteps the guests with a smile. It’s clear that the color theme is pastel, and he feels out of place amongst the various baby blue suits. That’s his fault, he probably should have checked, but fortunately, no one pays any attention to the handsome young man dressed in black, tie impeccable, jacket unbuttoned, as he enters the church through a side door and makes his way down the hall.

Technically speaking, he’s not supposed to be here, having been uninvited by a certain someone, and he feels like a creep trying to find the women’s dressing room, but hey, life was made for taking risks. If he gets caught, he’ll just make up an excuse. He’s good at that, finding excuses.

His shoes click on the newly-waxed tile floor, and he slows down as he approaches the conveniently-open door of the dressing room. A dress rack sits outside, and still feeling like a creep, he burrows his way into the multitudes of fabric, edging his way closer to the room until he can hear voices.

“Ugh,” someone says, “I can’t believe it’s so hot outside. My hair’s going to be ruined!”

That’s not her. Must be one of her friends. One of many rich and bratty girls looking for a party.

“It’s okay, at least it’s not raining. It would have been worse if it was humid too.”

That would be Ara. He’s seen her around a few times. Not too bad of a person, if he remembers correctly. Just sort of flighty.

“Yeonhee, Yeonhee, come here, help me with this pin.” Hiss of pain. “It’s stuck, ow ow ow…”

Oh, there she is. The star of the day. He can’t hide a scowl at the sound of her voice, shrill and nasal. Despite the rush of irritation, he’s curious to see what her gown looks like, but too late does he notice the footsteps behind him and hastily extracts himself from the dress rack.

And comes face to face with a close friend. Kyuhyun’s eyes glint with suppressed mirth and he quickly drags him away. As soon as they step into the men’s bathroom, Kyuhyun bursts into laughter, the sounds echoing loudly in the empty space. He scowls and turns on the water to cover the noise.

“Shim Chwang, you’ve hit a new low today,” Kyuhyun says when he’s finished being obnoxious. He wipes at his eyes and reaches over to turn the faucet off. “Stalking Kwon Boa like she’s the one you want to marry.”

His scowl deepens, and he turns to the mirror, buttoning and unbuttoning his jacket, combing harsh fingers through his hair. Out the corner of his eye, he can see Kyuhyun studying him, all traces of amusement gone from his face, and finally, his best friend steps up behind him and gently, gently pries his hands away from his hair.

“Changmin,” he says, voice low and serious. He seems to be debating his next words, and Changmin takes the chance to tug himself away, hoping that Kyuhyun didn’t notice how badly he trembled. “Changmin.”

“What?” he snaps. “I heard you the first time.” He rips down a few pieces of paper towel, obsessively scrubbing his hands, even though he hadn’t washed them in the first place. Kyuhyun sighs through his nose.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” he begins, but Changmin cuts him off with a brusque wave of his hand, rubbed raw and red. “Changmin, I’m not saying you can’t, but wouldn’t there be a better way? You’ll embarrass her in front of everyone she knows.”

Abruptly, he turns. He and Kyuhyun are face to face, noses almost touching. It’s to Kyuhyun’s credit that he doesn’t flinch, even when Changmin opens his mouth and spits out, “What do you want me to do? I have maybe half an hour, am I supposed to just waltz in and tell her hey, don’t get married? I hate you, get out of my face, let me marry him instead?”

His voice cracks, breaths sounding impossibly heavy in his ears, loud and trembling, and his legs feel weak, body shaking like a leaf in the wind. Kyuhyun looks at him for a long time, and then raises his hand to pat him on the shoulder. Once, heavily, and Changmin nods, jaw set and clenched so tightly that his head hurts. Together, they step out of the bathroom, Kyuhyun disappearing to find his seat and Changmin blending into the still-milling crowd.

When the crowd begins to disperse, he slips into one of the pews in the back, hiding his face in the shadows. The incense makes him feel dizzy - he’s rarely ever set foot in a church before - and things begin to feel surreal. Waves of guests glide past, their pale dresses and dark suits burning hazy images into his mind, and it feels like he’s in a trance, floating serenely in a dream. The priest begins to speak, but he can barely hear the words, much less process them.

His focus sharpens in a split second when he spots him. He stands at the altar, hands clasped formally in front of him, legs shoulder width apart, and Changmin can’t help the throb of pain that shoots through his chest. His heart skips a beat; he looks so beautiful in black, dark hair shining under the spotlight, eyes charismatic and enigmatic as they always have been, but the only difference is, he’s not looking at him.

But he wishes he was, and he knows he does too. He looks to the side, to the ground, and Changmin can’t keep his eyes off of him. His breath hitches, stops, mesmerized by the simple beauty of the man who used to be his. The rose on his lapel seems to mock him. Bright red, our color, or what used to be, might still be, he hopes still is. The man sighs, letting out a breath, and Changmin can’t focus for how quickly his heart beats. He trembles all over - oh my hands be still - so much that it’s a wonder the pew hasn’t broken down yet.

The church doors open with a heavy bang, and Changmin jumps, retreating further into the shadows. Slowly, regally, Boa steps in, and all he can think about is how fucking ugly her dress is. It looks more like a prom dress, rainbow-colored tulle gathered in bunches around her waist. But her face is pretty, sharp and prideful with age-old arrogance and yes, he grudgingly admits, the radiance of the wedding day. Her bouquet, thankfully, is pink and purple, lilies and lilacs surrounded by baby’s breath. He wouldn’t have been able to hold himself back if it had been red.

Panicked, he turns his gaze back to him. Maybe it’s wishful thinking, but he thinks he sees a hint of sadness in his eyes as he smiles, holds an arm out. She latches on, gives him a simpering smile, and they take their places across from each other. The priest, a doddering old man, begins his speech, and it’s all Changmin can do to not bolt up the aisle and snatch the microphone away.

“Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Jung Yunho and Kwon Boa in marriage…”

Memories flash through Changmin’s mind, all him and Yunho. Laughing on a picnic blanket, resting his head on his shoulder, waking up to the sun shining through the curtains. Chasing each other through the park, sharing a scarf during the winter, running his fingers through soft hair. Legs tangled on a couch, bracelets shining under fluorescent lights, kisses stolen in hidden corners. It all disappears under bright lights, and he hears the preacher say, “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

This is it. He looks down at his hands, clenched tightly into fists, and before he has a chance to regret what he’s doing, stands up and moves to stand in the aisle. Horrified gasps, but Changmin steels his heart, digs his nails into his palms, and meets Jung Yunho’s eyes. Shock swims in their depths, and he faintly hears an old lady insult his upbringing, but Changmin only focuses on Yunho.

He swallows. “I,” he begins, voice shaking but clear in the silent church. “I am not the kind of person, normally, to rudely barge into a wedding that I wasn’t even invited to.” Yunho’s eyes flash - in confusion, he thinks - and Changmin unballs his fists, takes a step forward. “But you, Jung Yunho, you should not be marrying the wrong person.”

Whispering rises around him, but he takes another stubborn step forward. “Don’t say yes,” he tells him, almost pleading. “Run away with me. Don’t wait, don’t say a single vow. Yunho--”

Boa screams, launching herself at him, screaming unintelligible profanities. Her bridesmaids snatch her by the waist and dress, but her bouquet still hits him in the head. Around them, the guests are beginning to rise out of their seats too, and Changmin looks back at Yunho, desperately. “I’ll wait for you,” he says, walking away backwards. “Yunho, I’ll wait, find me by the back door.”

And then he runs, the church doors slamming shut behind him as the wedding breaks into riots. He feels unbearably hot, paper-thin shirt sticking to his back as he skids to a halt beside the back door of the church, mouth dry as he gasps for breath. Noises still explode from inside the church, and Changmin takes off his jacket with shaking hands, folding it over his arm, and leans against the brick wall, closing his eyes with the nausea of dread overwhelming him.

He won’t do it, will somehow calm down the procession and marry Boa and start a family with her, rise up in the ranks of his stupid lawyer job and have kids and settle for mediocrity and oh, oh god, Changmin’s done him wrong, so wrong. He’s made an unforgivable mistake, Yunho will never talk to him again, won’t ever want to see him, won’t even accept an apology for how badly Changmin’s fucked up.

The door clicks open, and Changmin jumps away. His hair gets caught in the brick and he yanks a couple of strands away, but it’s worth it for the dazzling smile on Jung Yunho’s face. He reaches out, brushes Changmin’s bangs out of his eyes, and moves his hand to the back of his head, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

“So we’re running away?” he says softly, voice still husky and rich, and Changmin’s heart swells to the point of bursting and he nods, feeling tears slide down his face as he tilts his face up to press their lips together. Yunho smiles against his mouth, and he tastes just as Changmin remembered, sweet like strawberries, and when they finally pull away, his cheeks are flushed red from more than just heat. “Changdol.”

His voice threatens to crack again. “Yunho,” he whimpers pathetically, and dives into the man’s chest, pressing his face into the starched white shirt. Yunho laughs, holding him as he cries, and then whispers, “They’re getting closer, Changdol. I think they’re mad. We need to run.”

“Run?” Changmin sniffs, then breaks out into a grin. “I love running, especially from angry mobs.”

Yunho bites his lip, a dashing smile on his face. “Well, what are we waiting for?” He holds out a hand. Changmin takes it - they feel so right together, like puzzle pieces clicking into place - presses a kiss to the backs of his fingers, and plucks the rose out of his buttonhole. Yunho laughs; they abandon their jackets in the shadows of the church, steal a couple of bright pink balloons, and make a mad dash for the parking lot.

Somewhere along the way, Changmin thinks he spots Boa, angry and crying, and Kyuhyun, hiding a smile behind his hand, but nothing matters after he and Yunho dive into his car. Yunho loosens his tie, laughing breathlessly, and Changmin starts the car, peeling away with a screech of tires. Sunshine falls through the windows onto Yunho’s legs, and Changmin can’t hold back his laughter. 

He’s mine, the laugh means. He’s mine again and forever, and when he looks to Yunho, eyes curved into crescents, he finds the love mirrored. Yours, Yunho’s eyes say, yours forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is the first (1) work in a series that i'll be writing based completely off of songs i like (NOT SONGFICS i left that shit in 2015 tyvm lol). i've actually been turning this idea over for a while and i finally got off my ass and wrote it and idk i hope yall like it?
> 
> fun fact i was actually going to end this on a cliffhanger but alas i think we all need some happy endings in our lives right now :33


End file.
